


Shaving Gone Wrong

by Angel_Dawn_Nimbus



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck needs to commmunicate, M/M, Panic, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus/pseuds/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus
Summary: Buck not paying attention at work before shift and cuts himself shaving. Eddie freaks out because of the blood thinners. Buck had forgotten to tell the team had been off them for a while.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 468
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Shaving Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I received from @stellarstacey on Tumblr. It is also posted on there. 
> 
> Am working on a couple of chapter stories at the moment, I need to continue writing them. One of them is coming along pretty well. The other I have just started to write.

Buck had been in a rush this morning. He hadn’t left himself anytime at all to go through his morning routine. He had shoved his toiletries into his duffle bag and all but sprinted out the door to his Jeep.

Traffic had piled up this morning. Buck was getting impatient waiting for the traffic to start flowing again. He still had time to get to work, but he may not have any time to shave once he arrived at the station.

He may have to go through his day with more stubble on his face than he usually liked. Well, until they had downtime in between calls. 

Finally, traffic started moving again. He still had to make the rest of the trip to the station before he was officially running late.

_

Buck arrived at the station with ten minutes to spare.

He made his way to the bathrooms to shave. He had time to quickly go over his face with his razor.

Buck stood in front of one of the sinks and turned the hot tap on to open the pores on his face. He had to make sure he didn’t get any irritation after shaving. Razor burn and irritation sucked.

He needed to first wash his face; he didn’t get around to doing that this morning either. After washing his face he patted his face dry ready to start off with the next part of his routine.

Buck dug through his duffle bag and pulled out his shaving kit.

Buck may have looked stupid with a hot washcloth over his face, but this was part of his routine.

After a few minutes he pulled the washcloth off his face and lay it on the edge of the sink to use later to wipe the residual shaving cream off his face.

Buck lathered his face with shaving cream. He was making smooth strokes down the side of his face after each swipe of the razor he would have to stop and rinse the razor head.

Shaving would always be a tedious task, but they needed to be mostly clean shaven for their job.

“Hey man."

Eddie walked into the bathroom startling Buck who ended up nicking his face with the razor.

“Shit." Buck muttered. He grabbed the washcloth off the side of the sink and started to wipe the residual shaving cream off his face. He didn’t want to get any shaving cream in the cut, that would definitely sting a little.

Buck turned to face Eddie to greet him. Eddie was standing frozen and had gone white.

Buck continued wiping his face with the cloth. “Eddie? What’s wrong?" That wasn’t like Eddie to freeze up like that. Something must be seriously wrong.

“Hen! Chimney! Buck is bleeding!" Eddie called out the bathroom door.

“Wait! Eddie-" Buck tried to tell Eddie he didn’t have to worry, but Eddie wasn’t hearing anything.

“You’re going to be ok Buck. Don’t panic." Eddie grabbed the washcloth out of Buck’s hand and looked to see what the damage was. The cut wasn’t too bad right now, but with Buck being on blood thinners this could get pretty bad.

Eddie all but threw Buck over his shoulder and took him into the back of one of the ambulances where Chimney and Hen were waiting.

“Eddie. Come on, man. Put me down. It isn’t as bad as you think."

Buck was placed on the gurney. Chimney and Hen started examining his face immediately after he had been put down.

“Guys, seriously? The back of the ambulance?"

“You’re on blood thinners Buckaroo. We may need to rush you to the hospital."

“For a cut I got while shaving?" They all had actually gone insane.

“You know what can happen while being on blood thinners." Hen muttered and started wiping at his face with antiseptic wipes.

“How’s he doing?" Bobby stood at the doors to the ambulance watching the team fuss over Buck.

“Luckily the cut is small." Chimney muttered. Buck rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god. Can you listen for me for two seconds!" Buck was getting a little frustrated at being fussed over.

“Hang on. Why has the bleeding stopped?" Hen was puzzled. He was supposed to be bleeding a lot more, being on blood thinners.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. I’m not on blood thinners anymore. I haven’t been for a while."

“What?!"

Eddie sat down on the floor of the ambulance in relief. They had all been panicking for nothing.

“I guess it had slipped my mind." Buck spoke sheepishly.

Hen smacked him over the head and left the ambulance. Chimney and Eddie followed close behind leaving Buck sitting alone in the ambulance on the gurney. 

“Does this mean I can finish shaving now?"


End file.
